Mizuki Okiura
Mizuki Okiura (沖浦 みずき, Okiura Mizuki) is a character mentioned in the Lemniscate video series and a character featured in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. She's a friend and supporter of Iris Sagan, also known as the Net Idol A-set, as she endeavors into the idol and YouTube business. Story Early Life Mizuki was born approximately 12 years prior to the events of the YouTube series. Sometime after that, Mizuki no longer had a mother at home, the reasons never explicitly stated. At some point in time, Mizuki met and befriended Iris Sagan, bonding over their shared experience of living with a single parent. The two began hanging out all the time, eating together and having sleepovers. She was the one who introduced Iris to the Adorabbit mascot in the form of a plush toy, leading to the latter's obsession with finding all of the mascot's merchandiseA-set video: Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! . She also eventually befriended the adult otaku Ota Matsushita. Mizuki eventually left home and moved in with a roommate, the latter whom teaches her martial arts. Through her training, Mizuki has gotten strong, to the point that Iris seems mesmerized at her strength. A-set's Career Iris began her career as the net idol A-set when she was hired by Lemniscate and produced by Spike Chunsoft. Despite her busy work, Iris kept in regular contact with Mizuki, hanging out together when they can. On Monday during Week 5, Iris and Mizuki hung out together with Ota at the Matsushita Diner. Mizuki and Ota went shopping that day for snack while Iris remained behind to film her upcoming video "Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition!" Later that week, Iris and Mizuki spent lunchtime together, and when Ota asked if he could join them, Mizuki rejected him. It's unclear what Mizuki's actions and reactions were during the events of Iris's disappearance, but it's safe to assume she was distraught over the news. (Trailers suggest that Mizuki confided in Ota and perhaps helped him when searching for more info on her disappearance, but nothing concrete has been confirmed). Appearance Mizuki is a young, 12-year old girl, whose appearance may be deceiving to the uninitiated. Her actual height is currently unknown, but, based on images, it's surprisingly close to that of Ota Matsushita, who is 24 years old, as well as Iris Sagan (if the profile images are accurately proportioned between images), who is 18 years old. She has long cyan hair made into a wild-looking ponytail, and her eyes are grey. She wears a long yellow trackcoat or raincoat of sorts, having a black stripe pattern across the chest and arms and seemingly being open at the front. Underneath she wears a black long-necked shirt which seems to end as a skirt by her waist, and below it she wears long black pants to cover herself. Personality TBA Gallery Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki's profile Ota and Mizuki investigating.jpg|Mizuki and Ota finding a dead body Mizuki Night.jpg|Mizuki at night Mizuki beats mystery man.jpg|Mizuki fighting a mysterious assailant Trivia General * CorinaBoettger quote.png ColinaBoettger Quote2.png According to Corina Boettger, the VA for Mizuki: ** Mizuki was always planned to not make a physical appearance in the Lemniscate YouTube series, only mentioned (such as in #01 and #04). ** Mizuki, Iris, and Ota are all actual close friends with each other, despite their drastic age difference. ** Mizuki's situation with having a roommate despite being 12 years old will be explored in the game. * A To-Witter account featured in one of A-set's videos, Mitsuki (@mitsukikkuma312), was originally believed to be Mizuki's online account. However, her name's official spelling was eventually confirmed on A-set's twitter account, along with information about Mizuki not having any social media.@Lord_Thantus: "I have a quick question; On your Valentine's video, i noticed one of the to-witter users who replied to you was named 'mitsuki'. Could that 'Mitsuki' actually be your friend 'Mizuki'? Or is it some other fan of yours with a similar name?" (Feb 25th) followed by A-set: "Nope, Mizuki doesn't have a To-Witter!" (Feb 25th) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:A-set Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters